imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible Vol 1 95
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 95 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 - 95.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = Cory Walker |CoverArtist3 = John Rauch |Quotation = On your feet, soldier. The Guardians of the Globe are back in full force and we're at your command. You know these bastards better than any of us... ...and I'm willing to bet, given the right resources, you know exactly how to beat them... Let's finish this! |Speaker =Brit |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Penciler1_2 = Cory Walker |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Inker1_2 = Cory Walker |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = Amanda looks in sorrow as she didn’t know about her son. Rex demands to know why she would keep this from him. The son goes on to say that he has lived among the Zaxals and was trained to get revenge for Amanda creating him and Rex for the crimes he committed against the Zaxals. Flashing back to the Flaxan dimension, the duo had finished the war of independence and are continuing efforts to rebuild the cities that were destroyed. Rex goes on to say that they had each other even though the dimension was in a panic. Rex would voted to rule as the new Flaxan Emperor. Rex goes on to say that he could use his influence to stop the Flaxans to stop invading other dimensions. Rex was also glad that have Amanda by his side. He would wave to the crowd during his inauguration ceremony. The duo would have the means to return to back to Earth, but would decide against to live in the Flaxan dimension. As they walked through the city, they would gain support from those who were loyal and those who even opposed them before. However, they would have their disagreements, mainly the Zaxals being segregated from society. Amanda asks Rex to release them, but Rex argues that the Zaxals practically enslaved the entire planet. Amanda tells Rex that he is known for his compassion. Time would pass and Amanda would admire how much she has grown. She would notice Rex is too busy ruling the Flaxan dimension and leaves him to it. She would interrupt a meeting Rex is having with diplomats and argues with him about the Zaxal Classification Act. She mentions that the Zaxals are restricted access to cities and Rex tells her that it was for their own good, mentioning that Zaxals were being killed there. Rex mentions that they are still a danger to their society, much to Amanda’s frustration. Amanda would help Zaxal workers overthrow their overseers and she learns that they know English. Amanda would talk with Rex the next day about them being close to slaves. Rex becomes angry and says that she’s ruining the progress made. He tells her to leave, much to her sorrow. During the day of the Zaxal Defeat, they would reunite after decades of being away. However, Amanda would be spending time with the Zaxal refugee and sees the twins of Zaxal parents. This would make her want to have children with Rex, but he is unable to produce. Amanda would suggest that they go to other dimensions to get resources. The argument would distract them enough for the twin heirs, Zull Zaxal and Zall Zaxal, to bring stealth party to ambush them. The duo would introduce themselves and tells Rex that he will no longer rule. Rex tells Amanda to assist him, stating “Death to All Zaxals.” Amanda refuses and betrays Rex instead, revealing that she was working with the Zaxals the entire time. Amanda tells the duo to not kill anyone and the Zaxals rule once again. All of Rex’s allies including him would be imprisoned. Amanda would feel bad for betraying Rex and Zall would comfort her. Amanda would eventually have sex with Zall in Monster form in an attempt to overcome her loneliness. Rex would write to Amanda, stating that he understands why she did what she. Amanda breaks through the prison to tell Rex that he was right about the Zaxals, stating that they are invading another dimension. Rex is freed and mobilizes the forces that were still loyal to him. Within the week, they are defeated and Rex reassumes rule. Amanda attempts to apologizes, but Rex does so instead. The duo embrace and Amanda talks about how she made a mistake. It is revealed that Zall had somehow gotten pregnant by Amanda and her twin brother had escaped capture. Presently, the Flaxan ruler goes on to say their ways of peace nearly brought them to an end. He goes to say that he restored power. Amanda begins to cry and says that she didn’t know, stating that she would have stayed and raised him if she knew. He attacks her and Rex grabs him with his drones. He grabs Rex’s drones and easily destroys them. He grabs Rex and has Amanda on the ground, with his foot on his neck. Zandale rushes to save them. Brit helps Rex up and says that he knows about them and may be the key to beating the Flaxans. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * * * * }}